Signs
by Chloe-lookalikey-reborn
Summary: The signal that Cyrus Crup sent out was picked up by two people, one good one bad. They are both headed to smallville. (Roswell/Smallville crossover)
1. Chapter 1

Signs  
  
Author: Rebecca Gant (Chloe Lookalikey reborn)  
  
Set: Season 2 of Roswell after Alex's death, after episode 18 of Smallville (Visitor)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Smallville or Roswell. All rights to superman related material are reserved to Joe Shuster and Jerry Siegel.  
  
Summary: When Cyrus built his transmitter, it actually managed to give out a signal. The problem is, it was mostly people on earth who picked it up. I guess you could call this an Au fiction, considering the events in Roswell are slightly different.  
  
Author's notes: This is more true to the books in the way of background (E.G The pilot's details are scratched in favour of the first book details) so if you haven't read them some of it won't seem familiar. This is mostly from Max and Clark's point of view. (My two favourite characters)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Max busied himself with cleaning the plastic alien for the hundredth time. He didn't want to go home right now, especially after everything that had happened. Alex was. gone, and there was nothing he could do. With all the powers of healing he had he couldn't bring him back. The others didn't know it but he was secretly tearing himself up about it. He felt like he was a failure to his friends. That's why he wouldn't go home. He couldn't bear to see Isabel's tear stricken face. He couldn't remember a time when she would let her make up run so much. Usually, if something went wrong she would go into super tidy mode, organising her draws by colour and size. It was almost like his sister were gone too, an empty shell in her place. Every time he saw her face he was afraid. He was scared that anything could do that to anyone. It wasn't fair. Why Alex? Why did he have to be the one to die? He never did anything wrong, he was just always there to help them. He was their tower of strength because he was always calm and understanding. Max stopped working and brushed his hands through his now matted black hair. He breathed out heavily; he didn't want to start crying on the job. Composing himself he glanced upwards. Standing in the door way was Liz. 'How long has she been there?' he thought silently. The he took a better look at her face and realised she had been crying.  
  
"Liz?" he asked.  
  
"Max. I. I needed someone to. to talk to," she confessed.  
  
Why him? Why not Kyle. She has proven who was closer to her on the day that.  
  
"Okay," he told her, "Let's go into the office."  
  
He held out his hand to guide her and she took it. He felt a small rush at the touch of her skin and he closed hi eyes for a second.  
  
"Max, are you alright?" she asked.  
  
His eyes tore open like she had woken him from a dream.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, come one," he told her, leading her into the tiny room. He pulled a chair from the corner and beckoned her to sit in it.  
  
He waited silently for her to speak noticing how uncomfortable it was. 'It never used to be like this,' he thought to himself. 'Things change,' he heard in the back of his head, and he knew it was true.  
  
"Um, I want you to keep an open mind okay?" Liz asked.  
  
"Always," he assured her.  
  
"Well, I've been checking out Alex's. accident. and I found some interesting stuff," she blurted out.  
  
"What? What do you mean?" he asked, confused. 'I haven't seen her in a week,' he realised.  
  
"I think Alex was murdered," she told him.  
  
All Max could do was stare at her like he was stupid. 'What was she suggesting?'  
  
"By who? Everyone liked him," he pressed.  
  
She hesitated and even before she said it, he knew what she meant.  
  
"Bye aliens Max. I think he was killed bye aliens," she told him.  
  
There was a deadly silence where each just stared. It seemed like the one was trying desperately out stare the other, like dog's proving who was strongest until finally Max exploded.  
  
"Liz, just because our lives seem to centre around aliens, doesn't mean everything that goes wrong is because of them," he told her.  
  
"You now I wouldn't just assume. I have a scientific mind and I came to this conclusion based on proof," she tried to reason.  
  
"I'm like that too, that's why we always made perfect lab partners but I can't see any reason to believe he was killed by aliens," he said.  
  
"You haven't seen what I've seen," she whispered.  
  
"Well there is one thing I know. You have always hated aliens," he shouted.  
  
"How can you say that?" Liz breathed, "After everything we've been through."  
  
Max ignored her and carried on.  
  
"I could see it in your eyes when I first told you, you were scared of me," he said.  
  
"That's not fair. Anyone else would have been worse. What did you expect," she asked.  
  
"I expected you to be faithful," he almost screamed. "But instead you." he couldn't finish.  
  
Liz wouldn't meet his gaze. 'Good,' he thought. It was nothing compared to how he felt.  
  
"You'd rather have Kyle Valenti than an alien," he said finally, in a hushed tone. "So it's only right to presume that this is just an alien prejudice thing.  
  
Liz stared at him and he turned away.  
  
"I should have known you'd be like this, I'm sorry I ever bothered," she said stiffly.  
  
"What, so you don't have some clever come back?" he said spitefully.  
  
Just before she reached the door, she snapped her head back around.  
  
"You know what, you could apply that logic to you," she said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked her, confused.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying. You chose Tess over a human. So it's only right to presume that this is just an alien loving thing," she spat.  
  
"So what? You think Tess killed Alex now," he asked.  
  
"I'm just putting things in perspective. But I wouldn't put it past me," she said, before crashing out of the room.  
  
Max sat in silence as the sounds of doors echoed through the building. Then Brody peeked his head around the door. He looked eager about something.  
  
"I know this isn't the best time," he said, glancing towards the still shaking door, "But you have to see this."  
  
Brody lead Max into his office. It was filled with computers head to toe. Max noticed one of the screens flashing.  
  
"What's going on Brody?" he asked.  
  
"You're not going to believe this," he said excitedly. "Look," he said, indicating the screen.  
  
Max looked at it. There was a flashing red light somewhere in Kansas that he couldn't figure out. Brody saw his confused face and explained.  
  
"Just now, someone sent some sort of signal up into space. I've never seen anything like it," he said hurriedly.  
  
"What does that mean?" Max asked. Computers had never been his forte.  
  
"It means there may be aliens on earth," Brody told him.  
  
Max took another look at the screen. It was indicating a place called Smallville.  
  
"Are you sure you're not taking this a bit too far. I mean for all we know it could just be a satellite signal or some sort of government test or something," Max reasoned.  
  
"Max, this could be the explanation to everything I've been trying to find," Brody said staring at the screen.  
  
"I know Brody. And that's important. I'm just saying you should wait until we know more, okay?" Max told him.  
  
Brody nodded in response but Max had another agenda. He was going to go there himself. No, friends, not even Michael or Isabel. It would be a chance to get away from everyone. Besides, he couldn't deal with everyone going on a road trip right now and all getting killed. No, it was better that he go alone. Tomorrow he was going to Smallville.  
  
* * * *  
*  
  
What do you think? Does this have any potential? Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The lost  
  
Clark glanced idly around at the gormless faces in his class, hoping someone was doing something interesting. Playing with their hair, chewing a pen, or even blinking was something. That was the extent of boredom one received when in Mrs McNeil's Physics class. Her voice droned on like a foghorn and she never once looked up from the book she was reading. Every few minutes, she would take a gulp from a flask that he was sure had alcohol in and took a noisy swig. She was aware that no one was listening but she frankly didn't care. However, she was quick to snap at anyone talking, or passing notes, so it was a thinking lesson. But Clark was sick of thinking. He lived on a farm, and so he rarely did anything but think, there being no real entertainment. Besides, he always thought about the same things. Lana, Chloe, Lex, His secret, Money problems. Even he was bored of it.  
  
"And so the acceleration would be greater because of. the. resulting." her voice trailed off into nothing and her head slipped forwards.  
  
Clark glanced at Chloe, but she seemed as baffled as him. Slowly, he got up from his chair and walked over to her desk.  
  
When he'd checked she still had a pulse, he said loudly, "She's out cold."  
  
This resulted in cheers and hoots, until someone told them to quieten down before she woke up. Silently, they filed out of the door and headed for home. Clark felt kind of guilty for a moment, as she was probably going to get sacked. But breathing the free air made him quickly forget it.  
  
"Lucky break, huh," said Pete from behind.  
  
"I don't know about that. I mean, it was going to happen sooner or later," said Chloe.  
  
"Still, another second of her reading and I was gonna scream. She never even reads a different chapter. It's always acceleration this and speed that," he complained.  
  
Clark and Chloe only half listened as they watched Principal Reynolds enter the classroom, having been disturbed by the kafuffle.  
  
"I wonder who's going to replace her," thought Clark idly.  
  
"Well, it couldn't be worse," Pete smiled.  
  
"No, don't say that. Damn it Pete, you jinxed it," Chloe whined.  
  
"I don't believe in that stuff," he shrugged her off.  
  
Clark gave him a 'you'll believe in aliens but not jinxes' look.  
  
"Well, not all of it anyway," he added, from Clark's look.  
  
Chloe just rolled her eyes at their secretiveness. Clark felt guilty for having to leave her out all the time, but it was necessary. She couldn't now about his secret. No one but his parents and Pete knew.  
  
"So, are you coming by the Talon tonight," she asked Clark hopefully.  
  
"I can't, I have to help Dad out on the farm. We lost our wood axe so I was supposed to." Clark stopped himself mid sentence. He couldn't believe what he was about to say.  
  
"Drive to the miles to see if they have a spare one," Pete helped out.  
  
"Okay," Chloe said slowly, noticing the look the two of them had shared.  
  
"I guess it's just us three then," Came Lana's voice as she stepped in line with them.  
  
Clark's focus was immediately switched to her. She was wearing a cute pink top and casual jeans. It was amazing how great she could look in anything she wore.  
  
"Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow then," he said, waving at them.  
  
"Goodbye, Clark," Lana said with a smile.  
  
He smiled back and walked to his truck, with a grin plastered to his face.  
  
When he reached a far enough distance from school and any passers by, he ran at full speed down the twisting back roads to the farm. Sometimes it was just relaxing to do what he could do and not worry about the consequences. But that was the burden of being a teenage alien on earth.  
  
Suddenly, Clark was forced to come to a fast stop. A kid about his age was standing at the bus stop looking extremely lost. If he had turned around before Clark had stopped, he imagined he would have run as far as he could even if he didn't know where he was going. Clark decided to be the friendly citizen and help him out.  
  
"Um, Hi," said Clark extending a hand to the stranger, "I'm Clark Kent."  
  
"Max Evans," the guy replied in a very despondent way. His mind was obviously on something else. 


	3. Signs 3

Chapter 3 - The new teacher  
  
Max looked back at Clark in wondering. He looked normal enough, but then again, he didn't exactly expect to see people with antenna walking around.  
  
"What brings you to our little town," Clark asked, almost sarcastically.  
  
Max hesitated slightly, he really hadn't thought through his answers yet. Seeing his discomfort, Clark carried on.  
  
"Cause you don't seem like you know where you're going. Is there anyway I could help?"  
  
Max looked at the teen. They were about the same age and both had similar features. Hair, eyes, jaw line. The only difference was Max's newly grown stubble. Something mad him seem trust worthy, whether it was the honesty in his eyes or the fact that he was wearing flannel. He was harmless.  
  
"We'll, I know it seems weird to ask. but I don't really have a place to stay." he trailed off.  
  
"Say no more. My mom is always looking for someone to take care of. You'd be welcome to stay with me," Clark stepped in.  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz was frantic, Isabel was in tears and Maria was furious. Michael couldn't believe the amount of fuss Max had caused. He had been so selfish. Suddenly he was filled with sadness, realising that Alex would have been great in a situation like this.  
  
"Listen, we'll find him okay," Michael attempted, but he was never a very reassuring person. Maria stalked over and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm just so scared. First Alex and now Max. I am going to kill him for this. How could he. We have to follow him."  
  
Michael had only come in half way through this fiasco. Max had left a note on his bed and Isabel had found it. It had informed them of one thing only. That he had gone to find an alien. He didn't even say goodbye. Tess hadn't said a word since.  
  
"I don't think we should all go," he told them.  
  
"I'm not staying behind." Said Liz firmly.  
  
"Me neither," Isabel spoke up.  
  
"I'll take one," he told them, "One of you can come. The rest should stay here in case he comes back, or in case something else happens. I mean what if this is just a decoy. Maybe he didn't even write that note," he pointed out.  
  
"I should go with you. I'd be more useful if he's in trouble," Isabel said.  
  
"No, I am not being treated like a defenceless little girl here. If Max is in trouble I want to help," Liz protested.  
  
"No. You'd be better of here," Michael stated plainly.  
  
"Who died and made you king," she shouted. Then she realised what she'd said and complained no more. "I just meant."  
  
"It's alright Liz," Maria told her. "But I'd like it if you stayed."  
  
Liz started to argue but then consoled to the look on her friends face.  
  
"Alright," she sighed.  
  
"Well, we'd better get packed then," Michael directed at Isabel.  
  
Tess stood up, shocking the room that had almost forgotten she was there.  
  
"Don't you kind of need to know were you're going first?" She pointed out, to their dismay.  
  
* * * *  
* Clark smiled at his mother; she was preparing dinner for the four of them, working busily away.  
  
"Thanks again Clark," Max offered.  
  
"No problem, anytime," he said dismissively.  
  
Jonathon sat down at the table heavily. It was obvious he had had a rough days work.  
  
"Dad, I'd like you to meet Max Evans. He's new in town, and he's going to be staying here for a while," Clark told his Dad.  
  
He seemed shocked when he actually stopped to notice the stranger at his kitchen table. He gave him a once over and then smiled.  
  
"Jonathon Kent," he said, extending his hand.  
  
Max found it weird that Mr Kent found him acceptable. Most people thought he was odd, an outcast, so they avoided him.  
  
"So, where are you from?" Mr Kent asked as Martha placed a plate of fries in front of them.  
  
"Roswell, New Mexico," He told them.  
  
The table fell still at the mention of the town.  
  
"Isn't that like alien central," Clark said, trying to clear the air. He laughed slightly.  
  
"Yeah." Max offered uneasily. "I heard this place has had it's own run-ins with outer space?"  
  
Yet again the room fell silent. Martha stood rooted to the spot, which was an uncomfortable leaning position as she had tried to place the peas down.  
  
"The meteor shower. right," Jonathon broke the silence.  
  
"We'll it's not like any of us has seen an alien, so I guess every town has it's rumours," Martha tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a cough. No one looked at each other for the rest of the meal. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"One Will Smith burger with fries and no jalapeno peppers," Maria said in a rush.  
  
"Thanks," Brody replied, immediately looking up from the screen. He always gave her his full attention.  
  
Idly, she looked at the screen. There was a map with flashing lights all over it. One light was green and the rest were red. She'd never been very good with computers so the co ordinates and various diagrams made little sense to her.  
  
"So what's this then?" she asked curiously, pointing to the screen.  
  
"Oh, just something I was working on. have you heard from Max?"  
  
"DON'T talk to me about that boy," she exclaimed.  
  
"What happened?" Brody asked, his voice full of concern.  
  
She sighed. "He just up and left. Said he was going somewhere to. do something." she told him. "Real specific," he said sarcastically. "I know, he didn't even say when he'd be back. We checked everywhere we could think of, but wherever he is it's far away from Roswell," she stressed. It was good to get things off her chest, and Michael was rarely any help in that area.  
  
"Wait..." Brody stopped to consider something. "He wouldn't, not without me."  
  
"What? Do you know where he is?" Maria asked shrilly.  
  
"Well," he said, turning to perform something on the computer. "I told him something I'd detected."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and gave him a withering look.  
  
"Right, no more of the cryptics. Well last night I noticed activity in a town called Smallville. Some sort of signal or sign. He told me not to go there until we knew more." he trailed off.  
  
Maria looked shocked.  
  
"I've got to go," she said suddenly.  
  
She turned and practically ran from the room, leaving Brody again in the dark.  
  
* * * *  
*  
  
Max had decided to join the school, after all he had come here to find things out and this seemed like a good place to start. He had told Clark that his family was joining him here shortly, but he had wanted to see what the town was like first. Clark was happy enough to help him out. He felt like there was a connection between them but he didn't know what it was. He could tell the feeling was mutual. Before he had time to, he noticed a commotion in the hallway outside their first class.  
  
"Oh my god. I don't believe it. he looks evil!" came some of the sounds of his fellow students.  
  
"What's going on?" Clark asked Chloe, picking her out of the crowd.  
  
"Clark, let go! I'm trying to set up a time for an interview," she shouted above the rising volume in the hallway. "Hi," she added, noticing Max making himself his usual shade of invisible, which, oddly, she had seen through.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" a loud bellowing voice echoed through the now silent corridors. "Thank you," it added calmly, "No enter please."  
  
When the class started to file into the classroom, Clark could finally see who was addressing them. A stocky, broad shouldered man with a perfect square haircut and a fixed jaw line stood towering over even Clark, which Chloe had thought impossible. The man passed an incredibly long shadow that seemed to plunge the entire room into darkness. Ducking under the doorframe, he followed a few seconds after, looking menacingly around at the curious and confused faces.  
  
"You are here to learn. I am here to teach. So from now on you are to do what you are told, when you are told with out question because I know best. Is that clear," he asked loudly. Clark wondered if he always spoke this loudly or if he was just angry.  
  
There where a few nods, and mostly gulps of fear and anticipation.  
  
"My predecessor was less of a teacher and more of a victim, falling into the patterns of your monosyllabic nonsense and plain ignorance. That is all going to change." He carried on like that with most people not daring to loose concentration for a second.  
  
When he turned his back to write his name, MR WHITE, clearly on the board, a foolish classmate passed his friend a note. Mr White spun around like a fox that had heard it's prey scuffle and stalked over to the desk. The boy gave him a horrified glance as he snatched the note from his hands. A small smile played across his face.  
  
"I am well aware of most people's opinions of me. even if the spell arse wrong. Therefore, seeing as you only need to have contact with me, there shall be no more note passing, and especially no more insulting ME!" he said waving the paper in front of the class. "A weeks detention should do it," he finished, and left the boy open mouthed.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
It wasn't exactly what he had expected from a small town high school. This teacher made those back at Ulysses F. Olsen high look like your favourite grandparents. Every student left the room so carefully that there legs moved in unison. However, to their horror, he stopped Clark and Max in the doorway.  
  
"Your not on the register. Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"He's new, he'll be joining the school properly soon," Clark spoke up for him.  
  
"First of all Mr." he started.  
  
"Kent, Clark Kent."  
  
"Right. Kent. Well, I believe your friend can talk for himself, and second of all you're going to have to get a visitor pass if you want to stay on campus. The school rules are very clear."  
  
"Okay," Max said timidly.  
  
"Where are you from?" Mr White asked pointedly.  
  
"Roswell, New Mexico," Max told him.  
  
"Well, Max. I hope you like your stay in Smallville," he said, extending a hand.  
  
Max declined the hand, looking at the man curiously. "How did you know my name?"  
  
"I've spent some time in Roswell too. It's a small town," he lied.  
  
Max nodded and they left the room as quickly as they could. There was something that neither of them trusted in that man.  
  
- - - -  
-  
  
Do you like? More coming soon. This is fun ( 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Maybe I should drive," Isabel told Michael, giving him a sideward glance.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked dismissively.  
  
The car swerved sharply, tilting dangerously as they turned another corner.  
  
"Nothing," she assured him defensively. Then under her breath she added, "Just thinking of my life."  
  
She just hoped they got to Smallville soon. She was going to kill Max for this.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Max sipped his coffee slowly. It just wasn't the same without Tabasco. Mr Kent was doing his best with the school paperwork for him, being his guardian at the moment. That way he could actually attend the school. He had no idea how long he was going to be here.  
  
"Are you okay?" Martha asked sweetly.  
  
"I'm fine thank you Mrs Kent," he replied.  
  
Martha was struck by how much he was like her son. But he seemed less happy than Clark, for reasons that she could only begin to imagine.  
  
Chloe stepped up to the porch door, and called inside.  
  
"Hi, Chloe, come in," Clark said, opening the door for her.  
  
"Um, I was wondering, if your friend could give me an exclusive. It's not often that someone actually chooses to move here." she glanced at Max hopefully.  
  
As much as Clark's shaking head indicated to say no, he couldn't turn her down. "Okay, but there's not much to tell."  
  
Clark had filled him in on Chloe's obsession with her career and had found it inspiring. He had no clue where his life was going. Still, the eager look on his face told him he was going to regret it.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Mr White watched the kid with piercing eyes, as though blinking would be a dire mistake. He shifted uncomfortably, wondering what was going on. Seeming satisfied, he drew back and started to move some papers about on his desk. He picked up a register, and put a line through his name.  
  
"You may go," he told him. The kid hesitated, confused. "Don't bother coming back tomorrow either."  
  
Realising his luck, the boy ran from the room.  
  
Mr White glance at something shining on his desk.  
  
"I will find you," he said to him self, picking up the green meteor rock from the table. "Even if I have to go through everyone in this town."  
  
He smashed the rock against the wall, enraged. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Clark entered the Talon eagerly. He wanted Max to meet Lana, and she was just as curious. Max seemed cool about it, but he seemed cool about everything most of the time. Just as usual, Lana came up to there booth with a smile on her face.  
  
"Hi, Clark," She said sweetly, "What can I get you two?" She raised he pen and paper.  
  
"Just two coffees would be fine," Clark told her.  
  
She quickly made the coffees, and one for herself and sat down.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lana," she told Max.  
  
"Max," he shook her hand. "I've heard a lot about you," he told her, grinning at Clark.  
  
"Really?" she asked, fake shocked. They laughed at the mock innocent look on Clark's face.  
  
"I'll bet he hasn't told you much about him though, has he?" Lana asked pointedly, glancing at Clark.  
  
"Well, I'm a private guy myself," Max told her.  
  
"Another mystery in Smallville, huh," she teased. Then seeing the uncomfortable look on his face she added "Don't worry, Smallville's mysteries rarely get solved." Again she glanced at Clark. He looked away self-consciously. This wasn't what he thought it would be.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Isabel watched through the window of the small coffee house as Max laughed softly. He looked more at rest than he ever had. Like he didn't have the weight of the world on his shoulders. She almost felt guilty going in there and spoiling the evening for her brother. Maybe that's all he came here for. But as much as she would have liked to believe that, she knew there were other reasons. Besides, as she glanced and Michael, she realised that he would never back down. He had not stopped fuming since he had learned that Max had gone to chase aliens. Isabel was just worried.  
  
Michael looked at her commandingly and she nodded as they entered.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Max sighed happily. He felt so normal with these people. A slight streak of envy ran through him but it was quickly replaced with simple admiration. How could life be this simple? Suddenly, he knew he was being naive. Of course this wasn't simple. There were probably complications behind the mask. But for all intensive purposes, it was normal. Whatever that was.  
  
His thoughts were cut short when someone tapped him on the back. He spun around, and nearly fell of his seat.  
  
"Michael. Izzy!" he exclaimed. "What are you. when. hi."  
  
"Can we have a word," Michael asked through clenched teeth. Max knew this was going to be intense.  
  
"Sure. Um, this is Clark Kent. the guy I'm staying with. And this is Lana Lang," he introduced them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Max's sister, Isabel," she told them pleasantly.  
  
But Michael was still staring at Max. Breaking the silence Max said "Just give me a minute."  
  
Michael and Max left the room and headed to the alley round the back. Isabel sat down quietly, feeling the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing," Michael demanded.  
  
"I thought it would be easier, and safer if I did this one my own." Max tried to explain.  
  
"No, you were being selfish, just the same as usual. God, I guess being a king goes to your head huh? Not that I'd know," Michael bawled.  
  
"Michael, would you keep it down," Max said between his teeth.  
  
"WHY! Worried your knew friends wont like it. Well the rest of us don't have that option so why should you?"  
  
"Look, I think you just need to calm down," Max said coolly. This seemed to infuriate Michael even more.  
  
"You are coming back with us," Michael stated plainly.  
  
"No, Michael, I can't do that," Max argued.  
  
"Your coming whether you want to or not," Michael said, raising his hand in the air.  
  
Max took a deep breath. "No," he told him, not tearing his eyes away from Michael's for a second.  
  
Max could feel Michael's energy building up, causing the air around them to prickle.  
  
Isabel, who could always feel the emotions of her brother and friend, suddenly got up from the table. Clark followed, telling Lana to stay behind.  
  
"Stop, Michael," Isabel cried. She couldn't believe what he was about to do.  
  
"Isabel, get out of the way," Michael, shouted. He wasn't thinking clearly.  
  
"No, Michael." Isabel pulled at his arm, but he pushed her hard and she hit her head against the back wall.  
  
Max, on seeing this, thrust his hand up to meet Michael's. He was not going to hurt his sister.  
  
"No, stop. Just calm down and you can work this out," Clark attempted to reason.  
  
"Clark, this is the only way to deal with Michael. He doesn't know any other way," Max said viciously.  
  
Clark felt the air change slightly. The world slowed down around him and he watched as a beam of white light began to erupt from Michael's hand. Clark quickly stepped between them, just as another beam came from Max's hand. They hit him from both sides, filling the whole alley with unbearable light.  
  
Clark groaned in pain as finally they stopped, realising who they were hitting. He slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
- - -  
-  
  
Cliffhanger!! Reviews bring me happiness and joy. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
Mr White sat back in his chair with a satisfied smile. Everything had gone exactly to plan. He'd known that putting that red rock near the coffee shop would have shown him something. Of course he hadn't been expecting this. He revelled in his luck, looking back over the tape. They were all aliens. Well, maybe not the girl, she was knocked unconscious. But the three boys had demonstrated their powers to him, leading him right to them. Now all he had to do was capture them without rousing suspicion. He frowned as he tried to think of a reason for keeping them in for detention.  
  
* * * *  
  
Clark woke up slowly, his vision blurred. Three heads where surrounding him and he wasn't sure where he was.  
  
"He's waking up," a female voice whispered.  
  
"Clark, are you okay," Said Max, slowly coming into focus.  
  
"Uh huh," Clark mumbled as he tried to sit up. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure. Everyone just seemed to loose control. Michael isn't usually that bad," Max told him truthfully.  
  
"What do you mean that bad?" Michael asked, getting annoyed.  
  
Clark interrupted him. "But why would that happen? What could it have been?"  
  
"Um, Clark. I think there is something a little more important that we need to discuss," Max pointed out.  
  
A look of realisation came over Clark when he realised what he meant. Then it was replaced by fear.  
  
"How could you have survived that blast?" Max queered.  
  
"How could you shot energy beams from your hand?" Clark avoided.  
  
Then they looked from one to another secretively.  
  
"I'm an alien," Clark, Max, Michael and Isabel all said at once.  
  
This took Clark aback and everyone else seemed confused.  
  
"What?!" Michael exclaimed. "So you're the one who made that signal?"  
  
"What signal?" Clark furrowed his brow.  
  
"Last week there was a signal sent up into space that came from Smallville," Isabel explained.  
  
"Oh you mean Cyrus," Clark remembered.  
  
"There are others like you?" Michael demanded.  
  
"No. he only thought he was. I didn't think the signal was actually real," Clark tried to explain.  
  
"What do you mean," Max pressed.  
  
"He means the guy was a nut ball," Michael filled in for Clark.  
  
"He was not a nut ball," Clark glared at Michael. "He was seriously effected by the meteor shower."  
  
"Meteor shower?" Isabel asked.  
  
"Look," Max butted in. "This is getting us no where. Why don't we go to Clark's barn and actually explain ourselves. Then maybe this will make sense."  
  
They all nodded and headed over to the barn.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Lana watched them leave and became frustrated. They didn't even bother filling her in.  
  
"Oh, well," she sighed, getting back to work.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chloe watched from across the road as three strangers helped Clark across the road. He was clutching his chest as though he had been injured and all the people had serious looks on their faces. Not being able to ignore her journalistic instinct, she followed behind in her car.  
  
- - -  
-  
  
Hey. How do you like? BTW. In case you were confused, the gist is that Michael and Max were under the influence of Red kryptonite because, guess what, they come from the same galaxy, so they are affected too. Will write more soon.  
  
And I know that Clark and Isabel should have been affected too, but where's the story in that. Besides it's written now. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
The four of them sat, cramped onto the sofa. Both Max and Clark had told their stories each in turn and they found that they needed to sit down.  
  
"This is weird," Michael stated, taking this a lot better than the others.  
  
They all nodded.  
  
"So I guess we should go now… there really isn't any reason to stay," Michael added.  
  
They all nodded. No one was capable of much more. They rose and Clark showed them to the door. Just before they left Max seemed to have mastered his tongue again.  
  
"If you ever need us, call," he told Clark.  
  
Clark smiled and nodded, shaking his hand.  
  
"Your not alone anymore," he added.  
  
Clark was touched by this intuition. He knew then that their friendship was cemented. Watching them leave he wondered when he would ever see them again.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Chloe yawned quietly. She didn't want to set Mr White off but this was really boring. Physics had gone out of the window, and in it's place lay daily lectures on discipline and behaviour. Anyway, she had much more interesting things on her mind.  
  
She'd watched the strangers leave and had become extremely curious as to what they were doing there in the first place. She never had gotten that interview.  
  
"Mr Kent," A bellowing voice drove all thoughts from her brain.  
  
Clark's head snapped up from his desk. To his shock he had fallen asleep. The events of the past few days finally taking their toll.  
  
"My classroom is not a bedroom," he told him.  
  
"I'm really sorry Sir. I didn't mean…"  
  
"I don't need excuses. I want action. I tell you what, if you can solve the equation I write down on the board, you won't serve detention with me," Mr White proposed.  
  
Clark shrugged his agreement. Secretly he was grinning. Maybe it was his alien brain, or just a natural talent but he had always been extremely good at maths.  
  
Chloe watched Clark, finding the whole thing amusing. She looked around at people's faces and saw they were grinning too. They also knew that this would be a piece of cake for the farm boy.  
  
Clark stepped back from the board, finished in a matter of seconds. However, instead of frowning as they had expected, Mr White was grinning like he had just won the jackpot.  
  
"Well done. You may sit down," he said, and carried on with his lesson.  
  
* * * *  
  
Max sat in the back of the car, not taking any notice of Michael's reckless driving. He was worried. He didn't know why, but he felt like something was wrong. Like they had forgotten some important factor. He remembered the way that Clark had looked when they asked him questions. He was terrified, just as Max had once been, before he had told the other humans. Being alone with a secret like theirs wasn't sensible. However, Clark had had something that Max had never had; parent's support. They new his secret and they were the one's that he went to if things got rough. Max had never had that, so they both had something to be jealous of each other about.  
  
- - - -  
  
More coming up. I am aware that they are not from the same planet but I figured that if the solar system all revolves around the one sun, then the radiation would be the same on each planet; therefore the meteors radiation would work on both aliens. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Clark's eyes had glazed over so when the bell went it took him a while to notice. Unfortunately, this cost him a great deal. If he had gotten up quickly he could have escaped with the crowd but now he was on his own with the Nazis of a teacher.  
  
"Mr Kent, could I have a word in my office?" he asked just as Clark was about to step out of the door.  
  
He nodded and followed Mr White to his office. When they got inside, he pulled up a chair next to his desk.  
  
"Well. it seems I underestimated you," he began. Clark stayed as quiet as possible. "Perhaps you can explain to me why a high school student can figure out a degree level mathematics problem after being so tired that he can fall asleep in class."  
  
Clark looked at his feet and mumbled, "I don't know."  
  
Mr White reached inside his desk drawer and pulled out a little lead box. "Really," he said, smiling slightly.  
  
Clark looked at Mr White curiously. He couldn't understand what he was implying.  
  
"Look alien. I'm going to give you one chance to come freely with me and save yourself a lot of pain. Just tell me where the others are," Mr White said abruptly.  
  
Clark's heart started to race and he answered quickly, "I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"So predictable. Not like humans at all," Mr White said rolling his eyes. Then he opened the box.  
  
Clark gasped as the pain shot through his body. He tried to control it, tried not to show the signs but it was futile. He pushed his chair back from the desk and tried to stand up, supporting himself on the chair. But the teacher followed, box in hand.  
  
"Not feeling so well," he joked as Clark lost balance and fell to the floor.  
  
"Please. why are you doing this." Clark spluttered.  
  
"Somebody has to protect the earth," he replied simply. Then he bent down and whispered in his ear, "Also, I think that nothing this disgusting deserves life, creature."  
  
The man's words hurt almost as much as the now unbearable pain. To his relief, the teacher's beeper went off.  
  
"Don't go anywhere," he said as he went to leave the room. He laughed as he exited looking back at the teen.  
  
Clark looked about desperately for a salvation. To his relief he saw a stray pen rolling slightly on the ground. He grabbed it and held it tight. Then, with all the effort he could muster, he scrawled a message on the wall he was lying against.  
  
'Chloe. tell Max that Mr White is dangerous. He has to be stopped. He has taken me somewhere.'  
  
Finally he crawled on his belly far enough away from the message as he could, so that it wouldn't be noticed, before he passed out.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Isabel's head slammed back against the seat of the car. Michael swerved to a stop at ditch in the side of the road and Max ran to Isabel's side. He was scared. Isabel looked to Michael for protection and he couldn't give it to her. Her eyes were moving under her eyelids and she was calling for him, because no matter how scared he was, she was more scared.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
She was back in the white room she had been in only a year ago. The one her brother hand been in. But this time there was green filling her vision, and an odd pain that wasn't coming from her. A kid about her age was lying in the corner of the room and she could see that he was unconscious. Almost as though he felt her presence, he looked up and their eyes met. In that brief moment she screamed and woke to the sounds of her brother's concerned cries.  
  
- - - -  
- -  
  
How do you like? I actually really like this story. Please review 


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about my stupidity in my last chapter. Have made changes so that he would not have been able to close the box, or get up.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"Isabel," Max shouted, shaking her shoulders, "Isabel wake up."  
  
Max stumbled back when she screamed, sitting up with a start. She was breathing heavily and looked completely shocked.  
  
"Isabel, what's wrong?" Michael asked, turning completely serious as he always did.  
  
"It's. It's Clark," she told them, giving Max a look that frightened him. "He's in the white room."  
  
Max breathed in quickly, the memory of that place filling his eyes with a terrifying cloud of sadness.  
  
"We have to help him," she pressed.  
  
"What can we do?" Michael asked.  
  
Isabel ignored him and focused on her brother. She knew he couldn't just leave him there after all he had experienced himself. She gave him the most pleading look she could muster, hoping that he would see her desperation.  
  
"Please Max, he's so scared," she said in a whisper, reminding him of the frightened little girl who used to have dreams that Valenti was a wolf and was chasing her.  
  
"Alright," he told her. "We're going back to Smallville."  
  
* *  
*  
  
"What do you mean?" Chloe asked down the phone, her voice full of concern.  
  
"He's missing," Martha told her in desperation.  
  
"For how long?" she asked.  
  
"He. He was supposed to be back at 8.00pm last night. It's 2.00pm now. please Chloe, we need your help," she croaked. "It's not like Clark to miss school."  
  
Mrs Kent's worry was obvious to Chloe, and she knew she couldn't turn her down.  
  
"Of Course. I'll look around, see what I can find out."  
  
Chloe hung up her mobile and sighed. She didn't know what Clark was playing, but when she found him she was going to kill him.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Clark was terrified. He was in pain. And he felt completely lost. It seemed there was nothing anyone could do. Even if Max got his message, what would he do? They couldn't get in here. The door swung open and Clark tried to be as alert as possible through the drowsiness he felt.  
  
An unfamiliar man stepped into the room.  
  
"Clark, my name is agent Montevello. I am the head of this operation," he addressed him.  
  
"You've made a mistake," Clark said, with desperation.  
  
"I don't think so," he told him, pacing back and forth. "But the thing is, I don't really care about you. I would let you go if you didn't have information I wanted."  
  
Clark kept silent. He was curious to hear what the man said.  
  
"See, you don't have powers like they do, so I don't see you as a threat. Of course we'd keep watch of you. there would be some tests. but you could resume your normal life when we were done."  
  
'he doesn't know about my powers,' Clark sighed his relief.  
  
"But the other one. Max. We want him. He is a danger to the whole planet."  
  
Clark almost laughed at the concept of Max being a threat to even an ant, but he kept quiet.  
  
"He was here once, but he broke out. Then his friend. Michael, I think it was. killed my predecessor, Agent Pierce. Now they have to pay," he carried on. "So basically, give up the others and I will let you live."  
  
Clark stared at him like he was completely stupid. Did he really think he'd do that?  
  
"No? How about I make it easier for you," he asked him. Then he pulled out a gun and aimed it at his chest.  
  
"Now what do you say," he asked again.  
  
- - -  
  
Going to leave you hanging for a while. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	11. Chapter 11

Not completely sure where this is going so bear with me okay.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Clark felt the beads of sweat on his forehead start to fall down his cheeks in a desperately slow action as the bullet fired from the gun. He had still refused, feeling that he would not have been able to live with himself if he had given them up. Clark got up from the table with every once of will power any vulnerable being can muster and jumped out of the way of the bullet. The agent came into normal speed again, and Clark watched the shock look come over his face from the floor. He looked at Clark, trying to find an explanation, but there was only one.  
  
"It seems we really underestimated you, Mr Kent," he said, leaving the room quickly.  
  
Clark knew then, that he was never getting out of here. He just hoped his parents and all his friends would be okay.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Chloe was careful not to alert any of her teachers of her not being in class. She wouldn't be much help if she were in detention.  
  
'Wait a minute,' she thought to herself. 'That's where Clark was last'.  
  
She remembered waiting for him outside class yesterday and seeing him go off to Mr White's office. That's where she was headed.  
  
When she got to his room, she knocked on the door tentatively. When no one answered, she tried the handle. It was locked. Chloe got a hairpin out, quickly unlocking the door. She'd learned that trick of her cousin. 'Thank you,' she thought to her self.  
  
Slowly, she stepped inside to take a look around. The room was completely empty. There was no furniture, almost like he had left. Maybe he really was going.  
  
She stepped further inside the room and turned to look at anything that might be a clue. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like writing on the far side of the room. She walked over to it and read Clark's message.  
  
"Oh my god," she breathed.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Have you seen Clark?" Isabel asked Lana, panic starting to set it. They were going to be too late.  
  
"No, I'm sorry, I haven't seen him since yesterday. He wasn't at school today," she told them truthfully.  
  
The three aliens exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Thanks Lana," Max replied as the exited the Talon.  
  
"What do we do now?" Michael asked.  
  
"We'll try the Kent's. Maybe they know something about his disappearance," Max suggested. Then his mobile phone beeped.  
  
It was a picture message from a number he didn't recognise. It showed Clark's message on the wall. Under it, were the words 'Meet me in Clark's Barn."  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Mr White set the mobile on the table and sat back in his chair. Now it was on to stage two. Getting Clark out of the compound as bate. He new his boss would never agree to such a risk, but he had to get those other aliens. And this was the only way.  
  
* * *  
* 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
  
Clark was being dragged along a rough ground. He tried to look up at where he was going but his head merely dropped back down on his chest. Someone was behind him, pulling his body with ease. Whoever they were they were strong. They reached a stop and Clark was dropped to the floor against a wooden pillar. Hazily he thought he recognized the place as his barn, but the thought didn't linger. He hands were tied hard behind his back. The ropes cut into his wrists, making them bleed.  
  
The light from the green stone was the only way he could see his surroundings in the darkness of night. But the light made his eyes water, and he closed them whenever he could.  
  
"Won't be long now," said a cold voice from behind him.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Chloe was searching everywhere for the three strangers Clark had been with. Mrs Kent said that Max had left days ago. But Lana had said she'd seen them only moments ago in the Talon.  
  
"I don't know, he got a message and then ran off. The girl said something about Mr White," Lana informed her sweetly.  
  
Suddenly Chloe grew worried. This was not right. Did they know about the message on the wall? And if so, where would they go? She had almost given up on trying to come up with a theory when four more strangers entered the room.  
  
"Have you seen this guy," a distraught looking girl about her height, with auburn hair, asked Lana.  
  
Chloe took one look at the picture and hailed the girl and her friends.  
  
"I know him. Max, right?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, where is he," said a short blond girl from behind her. Her curls bounced around her face as she spoke.  
  
"I don't know, I've been looking all over for them," Chloe told them.  
  
"Why where you looking for them," a ginger haired older man asked.  
  
"You got a few hours?" Chloe asked sarcastically.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
Max's head was clear about only one thing. He had to get to Clark. No matter what else happened, he would help Clark.  
  
Isabel was stacking the tapes in his glove compartment into alphabetical order, as she always did when she was worried, and she seemed the most on edge she'd ever been.  
  
Michael on the other hand just seemed unafraid. As though he knew that he was going to go in there, get Clark out, and maybe kick some bad guy ass in the process.  
  
As they pulled up to the Kent's house, a lump formed in Max's throat. This was the moment of truth.  
  
- - - -  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. My mom banned me from the nt because I sneaked 5 friends into my house for the night while she was asleep. Eep.  
  
Anyway, hope you like the chapter. Will soon have that 'King of Antar and Man of steel against bad guy' show down. 


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
  
"So your friends in trouble?" the auburn haired girl called Liz asked her.  
  
"Yeah, although I have no idea what's going on. I guess your friends went to help him," Chloe replied. "Why are you here though, you still haven't told me?"  
  
Brody looked at the others and they nodded. "Well, we detected a signal to outer space that came from this town about 3 weeks ago. Max came here to look for the source. But then I found something else. Someone else had picked up the signal too. I guess we were just worried that Max might get caught up in something."  
  
"So you guy's are alien chasers or something?" Chloe asked.  
  
Brody nodded. The others shared a look.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but the signal was a fake. It was just a delusional kid who thought he was an alien," she informed them.  
  
"But if that's true then why didn't Max just come back? Why are they still here," asked Maria. "And why is this 'Mr White' after your friend."  
  
Chloe glanced at her. "You don't think Clark's an alien do you? Cause that's just crazy."  
  
"Well no, but it is a bit weird," she replied. Yet again there was a look between the other three.  
  
"Look, all I know is that we have I have to help my friend. I'm going to go and check at his house. You can come with me if you want. You may find your friends there anyway," Chloe said, rising to her feet.  
  
"We'll come," Liz told her, determination shining in her face.  
  
* * *  
*  
  
"Hello?" Max called out in the barn. The three of them glanced nervously around the room. It was silent, too silent.  
  
Suddenly a groan came from behind a pillar in the far corner. They ran in the direction of the sound and found Clark lying on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Clark, Clark wake up," Max said desperately. He stirred.  
  
"The box," he grumbled. "Close the box."  
  
Isabel spotted the lead box lying next to Clark. It had a glowing green stone inside that seemed alive. She slammed it shut and Clark tried to get to his feet.  
  
His strength was already returning but he was still a little shaken. Max and Michael helped him walk, but as soon as they turned around they found that the barn door was locked.  
  
"Now honestly," said a voice from behind them, "You didn't expect it to be that easy did you?"  
  
- - - -  
  
Sorry if it feels like this is moving too slowly. And I know my chapters are short. I will try and finish this story by next week okay? Review me please. And I welcome criticism because I do feel that this story is not to the best standard. 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
  
When Mr White spoke, Max was immediately on guard. Isabel noted that he got that determined but calm look on his face like he always did when they were in trouble.  
  
"What I can't figure out," Mr White said matter of factly, "Is why one type of meteor rock would work on you and one type would not. I guess it's just one of those things."  
  
Clark's strength had fully returned so he was able to stand on his own. Isabel almost smiled at the three of them. Their stance and mixture of anger and fear made them look identical. But she soon became grim again. She moved slowly in line next to her brother. This was a fight they could only win together. They had no idea what this guy was capable of.  
  
For a moment it seemed like the five of them would stand there forever, locked in a silent staring competition. But suddenly White moved slowly up to Max with a grin on his face. Max didn't move a muscle, but Isabel could see he was fighting the urge to punch the guy. White moved his mouth right next to his ear so that no one else could here what he said.  
  
"I remember when we had you. You could hear your screams for everywhere in the building. Just imagine what you'll here when we have you all," he whispered menacingly.  
  
Max snapped. "That'll never happen," he said between clenched teeth. And then he punched him so hard that the man went flying to the floor.  
  
He stood up, brushing off his black suit.  
  
"Okay then," he told them, "Now let the real fun begin."  
  
From behind them the barn door swung open, revealing hundreds of soldiers carrying large guns. Isabel gasped and held onto Michael for support. They couldn't get out of this one.  
  
"Shoot!" came White's cry, and the bullets began to fly at them.  
  
Max put up the shield and the bullets bounced of harmlessly, but he knew he could not keep it up for long. In an attempt to help, Michael and Isabel focused their energy towards it as well.  
  
"No," Max told them, pushing them aside. "We can't just defend, we have to fight."  
  
They nodded in understanding, seeing Clark move into the crowd already. They knew they couldn't help in that area, but there where things they could do. Michael reached up his hand and shot out energy beams that knocked the soldiers off their feet. Isabel had learned a few tricks in the past too. She focused her mind and searched each soldier's brain one by one. The she picked a vein and squeezed. The crowd was already starting to fall apart when Clark began fighting them off. The bullets pounded on his chst, and it hurt a bit, but not enough to stop him. Some even threw themselves on top of him, ten at a time, but he pushed them off with ease, knocking out as many people as he could. He couldn't kill anyone though.  
  
But something happened then that stopped all of them in their tracks. And for a while, Clark thought the fight was lost.  
  
- - - -  
  
Okay, some people may not have recognised what Isabel was doing back there so I'll fill you in. In the original books the aliens all have the same powers and they aren't so specific. Basically it's the ability to control molecules, so they can pretty much do anything. What she was doing was pressing down the molecules of a vein in a person's vein so that they black out.  
  
Hope that made sense. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
  
Mr White had been watching from behind, marvelling in their stupidity. Had they completely forgotten about him?  
  
He pointed his gun simply, not even the shot was heard through the sound of the battle. But the girl fell to the ground easily, and the blond guy ran to her side. Clark, with his amazing super hearing had heard the shot and had stopped mid fight. Even the soldiers started to stand still, wondering what was going on.  
  
Before Max could decide whether to let go of the force field or help Isabel, White had him, gun pointed at his neck.  
  
"What now, Max?" he said fiercely.  
  
Clark sped into the room, stopping a few feet away from White.  
  
"Put the gun down," he told him.  
  
"No, because right now I have exactly what I want. I have all for you under my control because the only way you will all stay alive is if you come with me. The maybe I'll let Max heal the girl," he replied.  
  
Clark couldn't move. He had no idea what to do.  
  
* * * *  
  
Liz was the first to enter the barn, through the back door. And the sight that met her made the powers that had been brewing inside her bubble up. Suddenly a green electric light spread down her hands and her finger tips exploded with the light.  
  
* * * *  
  
Chloe watched the girl shoot power from her fingers, she saw it flow from person to person in the room, and outside where there were maybe a hundred men in heavy army gear. Each of them dropped to the floor, all except Clark who seemed unaffected. When it was over, Liz rushed over to Max.  
  
"Wake up," she cried.  
  
He stirred and looked up into her eyes. "Liz?" he mumbled.  
  
"It's alright," she said, taking him into a firm embrace. But he pushed her away.  
  
"No," he said, a terrified look on his face. "Isabel."  
  
Clark and Michael were already stood over her, trying to stop the bleeding. Brody, Maria and Tess could do nothing but stare on in horror. But Max got to his feet and placed his hand on her stomach where the bullet had landed.  
  
Chloe looked in again in surprise as a white light streamed from his hand into Isabel's body.  
  
* * * *  
  
Max nudged the molecules of the bullet just as he had with Liz so long ago. Then he pushed her skin together, closing up the hole until it was perfect. She looked up at him thankfully and Michael helped her up.  
  
"What are we gonna do about all these guys?" Clark asked.  
  
"I didn't hit the others too hard, but I think I may have killed White," Liz told the still in shock.  
  
"Then they'll probably just have to abandon the project," Max said hopefully.  
  
"Well whatever happens now, at least we know we have extra help if we need it," Michael said, in an unusually out of character appreciation.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Michael," Isabel said shakily.  
  
They laughed heartedly, realising that for now, it was over. 


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
  
Waving goodbye to the 7 friends he had made, Clark didn't notice Chloe's eyes firmly on him. She considered the thoughts running through her mind and then made it up. She had to find out the truth. Slowly she picked up a stray plank of wood from the ground and smashed it over Clark's back.  
He spun round quickly in surprise to find Chloe staring at the broken plank, eyes slowly rising to her target.  
"What are you?" she asked him, breathlessly. Clark didn't know what to say. He felt angry and scared and unsure. How could she have hit him? What if he hadn't been so strong, she could have really hurt him. But the more reasonable part of him said that if he didn't explain things then he'd never get her trust back.  
"Chloe, I'm not who you think I am," he began. "What do you mean?" she replied.  
"I've lied to you a hundred times, and I hope that when you hear the truth you'll understand why." He breathed out slowly. "I'm not from this planet."  
"What?" Chloe asked, eyes wide.  
"I came here in the meteor shower. My parents found me and raised me as a normal child. I only found out the truth 2 years ago myself."  
There, it was out. But Clark couldn't bear to look at her. He was afraid that she'd hate him, fear him. He didn't want to see the look that Pete had had on his face when he'd told him the truth.  
But Chloe brought her hand to his face and turned it towards her. "Clark, it doesn't matter to me where you're from. I know you, and I trust you," she told him truthfully.  
"You do," he said, realising her sounded pathetic. She smiled. "And I always will," she replied.  
Clark regarded her reaction. It was so calm and excepting. He reached up to her hand on his cheek and took it in his own.  
"I don't know what I trust," he said quietly. "But I know I trust you. I know I trust this."  
He brought her closer to him and kissed her. She responded with a fiery passion, and Clark felt jolts of happiness run through their bodies. Then something happened her didn't expect. Max had told him about his connection to Liz. How whenever they kissed, he got flashes from her. And right now, Clark could see it. Chloe's life seemed to flash before his eyes. Tears began to run down his face as he saw her crying for her mother, he saw the determination that always kept her going, and he saw how much she cared.  
When they broke apart, Chloe looked up at him, seeing the tears on his face. "Please say those are tears of happiness," she said.  
"Everything just feels so right," he told her. And they walked back into the house hand in hand.  
  
The end  
  
_ _ _  
  
Hope you liked it. sorry it took me so long to finish. I've been in a hard place at the mo. Review please 


End file.
